Yep
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Lincoln, Lori, Bobby and Ronnie Anne are having a double date movie night at home. But Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are having trouble following the movie with two other people making out.


**Hey guys. Smoke here with a Loud house Valentine's Day fanfic. Ok it's not Valentine's Day yet, but this is a early one. I was inspired by this picture on DeviantArt. And boy was it funny. Anyway I don't own the Loud House.**

It was Saturday night at the Loud house, Lincoln and Lori were having a double date with Ronnie Anne and Bobby Santiago, they decided to just watch a movie at home. The door bell rings and Lori answered the door to see Bobby and Ronnie Anne at the door.

"Hey babe." Bobby greeted. "Ready for movie night?"

"As usual I am Boo-Boo Bear." Lori replied.

The Santiago siblings enter the house and sit down on the couch and Lincoln sat down next to Ronnie Anne. "So what movie are we watching?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"50 first dates." Lori answered.

"So what's the movie about?" Lincoln asked.

"A guy dates a girl with short term memory loss." said Lori.

"Man that's gotta be a bummer your date forgetting who you are." Ronnie Anne replied. So Lori placed the movie in the DVD player and begin to watch.

15 minutes later, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were enjoying the movie but then they hear moaning. They look to their right and see Bobby and Lori making out. "Great here we go again." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both said.

"Every time." Ronnie Anne sighed.

"They make out and we have to listen to it." said Lincoln.

"It can be really annoying." said Ronnie Anne.

"Hey Lori, enjoying the movie?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep." Lori replied while making out with Bobby.

"Hey Bobby did you remember to lock the door?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yep." Bobby replied while making out with Lori.

"Hey Lori can you pass the popcorn." Lincoln said.

"Yep." Lori answered while making out with Bobby.

"Hey Bobby did you burnt the popcorn?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yep." Bobby replied while making out with Lori.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both got an idea. They know that Lori and Bobby aren't paying attention to them so they decided to have some fun. "Hey Lori I think I hear Lana going into your room." said Lincoln.

"Yep." Lori replied while making out with Bobby.

"Hey Bobby is that a pimple on your nose?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yep." Bobby replied while making out with Lori.

"Hey Lori did you gain weight?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep." Lori answered while making out with Bobby.

"Hey Bobby do you love Leni?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yep." Bobby replied while making out with Lori.

"Hey Lori is that a buffalo up your nose?" Lincoln asked while hiding his snickering.

"Yep." Lori replied while making out with Bobby.

"Hey Bobby I was thinking of trying out cannibalism? Are you ok with that?" Ronnie Anne asked with a sly smile.

"Yep." Bobby replied while making out with Lori.

"Hey Lori I think Lucy might be a robot?" said Lincoln.

"Yep." said Lori while making out with Bobby.

"Hey Bobby do you Luan is cute?" Ronnie Anne asked while trying to hide her laughter."

"Yep." Bobby replied while making out with Lori.

* * *

Later that night, Bobby and Ronnie Anne said good bye their dates and walked out the door. "So is Ronnie Anne going to be a cannibal?" Lori asked.

"No, she's not!" Lincoln said, but his eyes widened from Lori's question. "Wait, you guys were listening?"

"Yes we were. That wasn't funny." said Lori.

"Ok I'm sorry it won't happen again." Lincoln replied while crossing his arms. "Ronnie Anne and I find it really annoying when you and Bobby make out."

"That's what couples do Lincoln. Well sometimes." said Lori. "But what you and Ronnie Anne did was very immature."

"We couldn't even pay attention to the movie. Maybe you two should get a room." said Lincoln. "Besides you don't see me and Ronnie Anne making out."

"Not yet at the moment." Lori replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Lincoln asked.

"When you two get older, you and Ronnie Anne will be in the same place as me and Bobby." said Lori.

"I highly doubt that." said Lincoln.

"We'll see about that in time. Soon you and Ronnie Anne will be making out on the couch, like a real couple." said Lori and walked upstairs.

Lincoln thought about it and he knew that Lori was right. "Dang it." said Lincoln.

 **She's right Lincoln that will be you and Ronnie Anne someday. Please review.**


End file.
